


Vagina Science

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: Medic gives himself a vagina, and requires snipers help to run some.... tests.Slight watersports action, nothing explicit.Just a quick warm up fic i wrote
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Vagina Science

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt intended to offend anyone, and i hope it doesnt come off that way!

"Be a good boy, herr sniper…" medic let out a purr, eyeing the australian up and down.

The bushman stood in the medbay, flustered and a bit confused by the sight in front of him- medic, his legs splayed and thighs parted to show off his bits- which currently was NOT a dick. A wet, dripping cunt sat between his legs, oozing slick down the sides and onto the man's chair.

"Be a good boy, get on your knees and between my legs. Hurry, bitte…" the medic punctuated the statement with a pat to his thigh.

The Aussie hadn't seen pussy in a long… long time. Not in person at least- the best he could do was some cheap lap dance at a shoddy bar in town. And even then, he was a bit too afraid of catching something to go farther than that.

But here he was- albeit a very strange conundrum. "Doc, what the bloody hell is this?" He gestured to the germans lower half.

"Oh, it's simple. Im trying to revolutionize the sex change industry! Not for myself, no, but imagine zhe success it would bring?" The medic kept his head high, beaming with pride. Oblivious to the snipers obvious confusion.

"An ya need me why, exactly?"

"To run some tests!" The doctor pointed to his nethers. "I want to test out the nerve response and how this will feel. Vhats zhe point of having a uterus without the benifit of sex being good?"

Sniper was bright red. "So you just… want me to shag ya?" 

"Precisely!" The doctor pressed his gloved hand down between his legs, spreading his lips and biting on his lower lip. "Now stop stalling, get over here and on your knees."

The bushman hesitated, but reluctantly obeyed. He shuffled forward and lowered himself down in between the doctor's legs, level with the man's bits. He could feel the heat from it scorching his face, and every nerve in his briefs was on fire. A hand grabbed his hair and shoved him forward, his face pressed against the slick.

"Meine kleine Eule, bitte…" the medic himself was flustered and red.

Sniper hesitantly nodded, pushing the flat of his tongue between the medics folds, dragging along and swirling around the clit. He lulled there, hands finding purchase on the doctors thighs. Little grunts from the doctor filled the air, as the sniper sucked on the little clitoris. Hands carded through the Aussies hair, gripping at the brown locks and tugging on it gently, the medics little way of urging him on.

Tongue dipped lower, finding the tight, unused entrance and pushing in. Medic groaned out, his legs quivering as the sniper shifted around.

The snipers slipped his hand between his legs, unable to help but palm himself off through his pants, his eyes closed and heart thrumming in his chest. It was slow and sensual; and incredibly wet. Tongue lapping at the doctors cunt and tasting his juices as it rolled down the snipers chin and onto the chair and floor. Medic had pushed his other hand up to his face, covering his mouth and trembling. He hadn't expected such a rush of feelings down there, nore did he expect such an aching and wanton lust. 

"Oh bitte…" the medic rocked his hips forward, his chair creaking softly as he did so. Sniper groaned into him, wrapping his teeth gently around the doctors sensitive clit and nibbling, pulling then suckling and then traling down and back up into the hole. A boot pressed down onto the snipers cock, causing the aussie to squeak out and pull away.

"Nein. Did I say you could touch yourself?" The doctor smirked, watching the sniper turn from irritated to frustrated, to dismayed.

"Doc. C'mon. You're kiddin me, mate. I'm gonna blow over here!" He let out a short gaspy moan as the foot pressed down, the man squirming against the boot. "Doc…." He whimpered, only to be pressed back up against the others slick.

He obediently lapped at the doctors juices, eyes closed and glasses all fogged up, his cock achingly pressed up against the german mans shoe. He tried to grind against it for some relief but the pain of the heel digging in was enough for him to stop. "Please…"

"Shh… get up." Medic grabbed his hair and the sniper obeyed, standing up and eagerly awaiting directions. 

"Pull your pants down, and fuck me…" the doctor leaned back, holding his legs up and staring him down. But his blush and heartbeat told a different story from the sly and cool exterior. 

Sniper fumbled around with his belt, unzipping his fly and pulling his length free from his briefs. He held it, stepping forward to lean carefully over him, his breath hot on the medics neck. "Should…. I be wearin somethin for this. A condom or something?"

"Nein, don't bother…" the german coaxed him forward, catching the aussies lower lip between his teeth and nibbling at it. The bushman pressed his cock against the others entrance, eager and excited for any sort of friction. He was excited, and his body expressed that vividly.

"Get a move on!" Medic snapped, only to be cut short when the sniper shoved himself into the man, groaning softly into his neck. 

"Mate, you're tight… do ya got some lube in that desk of yours?" Sniper peaked up at the doctor, but was met with a blissed out expression, his eyes crossed and looking upwards, his mouth slightly agape and his body trembling.

"Hah… I guess I'll check myself, huh?" Sniper took the liberty of leaning over, opening a few draws and pawing around before fishing out a squeezy tube of lube. "There we are…" he made sure to slather it on good, dripping big globs onto the others entrance.

"Bitte… bitte…" the medic whimpered softly, his breath quick and short. But the sniper wanted packback, and he delivered it. Slow movements, retreating out to the tip and then pushing in to the hilt, rolling his hips and using his thumb to massage circles around the doctors sensitive clit.

It set the doctor's body on fire. His spine tingling and toes curling, mind numb with moans of bliss. "Oh my…" the german raked his nails along snipers arms as he was fucked, the bushman starting to pick up the pace as he worked his cock inside the obscenely tight medic.

"Doc, your tight… proper fuckin tight…." He pushed into the man's neck, sucking a clear hickey onto the slightly paler skin. "Milking me for everythin im worth, mate…"

"Ja ja...oh bitte. Please…" his hips arched upwards to catch every thrust just right, letting the mans cock pummel right into his prostate each and every time.

"Im close…" sniper moaned, but it was short lived when the medic whined. 

"Ah, I'm not…"

"Mate it aint like a dick, you shoulda let me warm you up more…" the sniper mumbled sympathetically as he pumped into him. "Jus sit back and i'll help you take care of it…"

Medic whimpered louder, squirming in his seat as the sniper penetrated deep into him. A new feeling started to shine through the arousal- a full and warm sensation.

The sniper was cumming inside, tensing up and growling, pushed balls deep unloading rope after hot rope deep inside the medics cunt.

"Oh… zhat isht good…" the medic commented, feeling his tummy. But the warmth didn't stop, it kept going, even after orgasm. "What…?" That's when it hit him. The sniper was pissing in him.

"Ah- sorry mate… gotta let myself have a little fun huh?" The Aussie smirked, keeping himself locked in place as the urine dribbled down the doctors ass and thighs, dripping onto the ground.

He felt so full, and his tummy bloated just enough to draw the snipers attention. "Oi, lookit that… i proper filled you up…" his hand caressed the others tummy, but was smacked away quickly.

"On your knees, clean me up." The medic crossed his arms and blushed redder. But the sniper had no qualms, pulling himself out and watching as a gush of cum and piss dripped out of the medics throbbing cunt.

"I made sure to fill ya up nice and big with my seed…" he purred and lowered himself down onto his knees once more, this time the mess at his knees causing slight discomfort and stickiness. He brought his tongue to the others folds, dragging it along and bobbing his head. He made sure to clean up every last inch of the mands folds, the salty flavour of his own come, and the acrid sting of his piss assaulting his taste buds as he did. The medics own sweeter fluids burning at his throat as he ate him out.

The moans leaving medic where inhumane- bellows and drawls of german cursing. Somewhere along the line the medic seemed to lose his English ability and resorted to spewing directions in his native tongue.

Sniper knew none of what was being said, but kept on going. He didn't stop until the medics thighs quivered and his mewls turned to crys. When the doctors legs wrapped around his face and his thighs clamped tight, he knew the medic was coming, and he just let him do it. Grinding his throbbing cunt against the man's face and crying out loudly in pure ecstasy.

It lasted for a short while, the medic calming down and loosening up enough to let the sniper free.

The bushman stood up, looking at himself and the mess of fluids that dripped down his chin and chest. He looked a mess, but all he could do was just smile, leaning forward and giving the team doctors cheek a big kiss.

"I hope I helped you with your tests, doc. Wouldn mind helpin with others later on."

"Ja… ja… let me tidy up, you're free to go…" medic lay there, catching his breath as he heard the sniper exit and close the door. He stared up at the ceiling and started making plans for his next 'experiment.'


End file.
